


Revelations and Trust

by oldmoviewatcher



Series: The Jack Sloane Saga [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher
Summary: After the revelation of Jack and Gibbs' DNA test, an issue of trust comes up in Ellie.





	Revelations and Trust

Over the next few weeks, Gibbs manages to have Ellie with him on a sub, but then when Ziva comes back, he loses sight of his biological daughter's whereabouts in order to hide evidence of his surrogate daughter's. He is blind to Ellie's rogue mission for a while until she yells at him for never talking about Ziva. Livid, he exclaims that what he sees when he looks at the desk is not Ziva. His outburst only makes Ellie fight harder for her predecessor.

When the case is over, Gibbs takes a step back proud at how Ellie is willing to stand up for herself. He also happy to know that both she and Ziva are okay. Ellie nearly drowns, and if Nick had not run to her, he would have. Telling so to Jack that night, Gibbs watches a smile creep to her face.

"You would've done it for any of them," She tells him though secretly amused by how much he acts like a dad to not only Ellie, but all his female agents. Her boyfriend merely gives a noncommittal hum before asking if she wants a beer.

A few weeks later, the blonde shares a beer with Nick as they both talk about their partners.

"You know Ellie would be annoyed we were drinking her favorite beer without her. She didn't even want to be on that ship, you know?"

Sloane nods answering, "I don't blame her. Do you know if it's the water she doesn't like? Or–"

Shaking his head, Nick answers, "No, I think it's being trapped under the water. I almost offered to take her place, but knew it wouldn't do any good."

Sloane watches the younger man take a drink before asking how he is. Shrugging, "I'll be fine as long as they come back safe."

"I hear ya," Sloane admits as she raises her bottle to him.

The next day puts a damper on everyone's mood when they find out the submarine has gone rogue, and there is no shortage of hugs when the two come back.

Hugging Ellie first and then Gibbs, Sloane whispers in his ear, "Welcome home, Cowboy."

"Glad to be home," Gibbs answers before giving a smile to Ellie. She smiles back just as Sloane hugs her again. Confused by the second hug, Ellie looks at Gibbs for information, but her boss simply shrugs.

The day after Ellie and Gibbs are back, Nick goes to the gym and tells his trainer various degrees of the last case.

"It was awful, Man," Nick remarks between jabs, "She doesn't even like subs."

His trainer simply laughs as Nick continues his story adding, "She's really coming along with the whole water thing though. I mean, she's not scared of water itself, just being submerged."

For the next couple weeks, Nick's trainer listens to the man talk about Ellie and finally comments, "You really like her, don't you, Nick?"

The trainer merely laughs when the agent get's flustered and a little defensive. After his session, Nick leaves the gym and wakes up in a derelict coat guard ship only to make his way outside to find Gibbs talking to him from the upper deck. Left at the Navy Yard, Nick simply watches everyone around him solve his case. He is only too happy to go home that night and try remember what happened.

On the opposite end of town, Gibbs and Sloane settle into a relaxing night on Gibbs' couch drinking a couple beers.

"Nick talks about Ellie at the gym," Gibbs tells Sloane as the fire burns in his fireplace. Smiling, Sloane asks, "He does? I wonder what he says."

"That she's 'coming along' whatever that means," Gibbs replies as he drinks his beer. A thoughtful expression crosses Sloane's face as she tries to figure out what the words mean.

"You should have seen her face."

"Yeah?" Sloane asks wondering what it looked like. She turns to her boyfriend as he explains that she seemed confused and a little uncertain.

"Well yeah," Sloane answers, "What would 'coming along' even mean? That she's close to him asking her out?"

"Hey," Gibbs starts not wanting a repeat of Tony and Ziva.

"Calm down, Cowboy," Sloane teases as she snuggles up to Gibbs. "It may not mean anything."

"It better not," Gibbs mumbles causing Sloane to chuckle. Thankfully, Gibbs has nothing to worry about when Nick is affronted by what he presumes is Ellie's distrust of him. Telling so to Jack in her evaluation session with him, Nick can see the woman smirk.

"That's exactly something Ellie would do," The agent remarks wondering how much he likes Ellie if he can catch glimpses of her in the psychologist. Locking the bit of information away, Sloane looks back at Nick and asks, "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"What is there to do? She doesn't trust me like I thought."

"Are you sure? Talk to her. Maybe over dinner?"

"I'm not going to dinner with her."

"Okay, well somewhere. Just talk with her. The sooner the better if it will affect your work."

"You've been spending too much time with Gibbs," Nick jokes uneasily knowing in the back of his mind Sloane is right. Leaving his session twenty minutes later, Nick is surprised when he comes down the stairs to see Ellie is still at her desk.

"Hey," She says softly when he comes near her.

"Hey," Nick answers. They are silent a moment until Nick asks, "Do you want to get dinner? We need to talk."

Smiling at him, Ellie answers, "Yeah."

As they eat that night, Nick laughs as he tells Ellie, "I can't believe you called me thirteen times!"

"Well, I really hate paperwork. That, and I really wanted to talk to you alone."

"Confessing your love for me," Nick teases as Ellie rolls her eyes. The serious gaze she gives him next scares him a little. He swallows as Ellie opens her mouth to speak. When nothing comes out, he asks, "B, what's wrong?"

"First, I want to tell you, I trust you, and that is one reason I second guessed you today."

"What's the other reason?" Nick asks confused. Swallowing, Ellie states, "I was let down. A lot."

Nodding, Nick answers, "With Jake."

"And my parents. Um, the other night, I talked with my parents, and it came up that I'm adopted," Ellie states softly. Exhaling a breath he did not know he was holding, Nick remarks, "Woah."

"Yeah, woah," Ellie states. The pair is quiet the rest of dinner. Leaving, Nick puts his arm around Ellie as she complains, "I wish they'd told me! I mean, my brothers joked sometimes, but they were always teasing me."

"Hey," Nick soothes, "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, but who am I? I'm not a Bishop anymore," She laments.

"Yeah, you are. Blood doesn't always make a family, B," Nick reassures her just as they reach their cars. As if out of reflex, Nick kisses Ellie on the forehead.

"It'll be okay," He tells her.


End file.
